


Surrender.

by itsnotlove



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Butt Slapping, Izuo - Freeform, M/M, bottomzuo, hahhaha, ¯|_(ツ)_|¯
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: Shizuo requires an instruction manual and a tour guide.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muzuki-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=muzuki-chan).



As Izaya’s fingers tip-toed along the length of Shizuo’s naked spine, the latter couldn’t help but dip his back. The touch was light, having only the barest of pressure, but it felt far heavier than that given the circumstances. His rear pushed higher without his knowledge as his knees slipped further apart, silently pleading with Izaya to give in to his own temptation.

 

“Shizu-chan is such an animal.” Something clothed brushed against the back of Shizuo’s thighs, partially drying the droplets of sweat that had started to form there. 

 

“Shut up...” Though Shizuo’s tone was stable, his arms began to shake as soon as he’d heard Izaya’s voice. It was unfair and cruel for that annoying drawl to affect him in such a way, but he couldn’t find it within himself to hate it. The smugness, the amusement, the poorly feigned disgust…

 

“You’re on all fours with your arse in the air,  _ begging  _ for me to take you.” The fingers reached the middle of Shizuo’s back, which dipped lower in response. Izaya laughed, proud of how little it took for him to drag such a reaction out of his prey, and ran small circles on the tanned skin beneath his finger. “What else could you be, if not a beast?”

 

Copper sweetness mixed with the bitter taste of nicotine in Shizuo’s mouth as he bit down on the inside of his cheek. It was hard enough to keep any sounds he wanted to make to himself, and he couldn’t quite keep his breathing even or smooth. “I’m human, I-Idiot.”

 

“Is that so?” Izaya laughed again, similar to how a parent would laugh at their toddler telling them they were a magical astronaut princess. “Then why don’t you prove it?”

 

Despite what Izaya (and Shizuo himself) thought, Shizuo wasn’t an idiot. He understood the challenge perfectly, his hips canting forward with the idea of such a thing. “You must be a bigger idiot than I thought if you don’t know what a human looks like.”

 

The gentle circles being made on his back stopped, then turned into a dull pain as Izaya’s nail dug into the skin and dragged along it. Shizuo’s back dipped so low that his abdomen dragged against the mattress beneath him, his arse high in the air as his entire body moved forward to thrust at something in his imagination. 

 

“If you don’t prove it, I’ll have to leave.” Izaya loomed over Shizuo, his voice dropping a pitch and barely above a whisper. “I don’t have time for  _ monsters. _ ”

 

“ _ Ah... _ stard.” Scarcely managing to turn his pant into an insult, Shizuo pushed his face into the mattress and let his arms lay by his sides. He knew what Izaya wanted- what he always wanted- but that didn’t help his embarrassment. 

 

The body behind him moved away, but he could still feel that heated gaze exploring him. It was exhilarating and humiliating, and addicting in ways it really shouldn’t be. Shizuo didn’t want to submit to such a disgusting person, but the idea of  _ not  _ was something inconceivable.

 

For all his strength, he felt weak in moments such as these.

 

“I’m wai~ting.” Izaya sang, and Shizuo could hear the sound of something light and plastic being moved behind him. He didn’t need to see it to know what it was, and even the idea of Izaya picking up the bottle of lubricant had him keening.

 

Hesitantly, he stretched his arms out behind him, shivering at the feeling of his calloused fingers brushing up against his bare skin. Something (the bottle of lube?) popped open with a soft  _ click _ as his hands moved along his hips, before they finally seized each of his cheeks and slowly pulled them apart.

 

He was exposed, in every sense of the word, and he couldn’t hide the slew of muffled whimpers that tumbled out of his mouth and vibrated against the mattress.

 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Izaya’s hand brushed against Shizuo’s as he pried the cheeks further open, before a cold wet dripped down between them. “Such a good monster you are.”

 

“F-Fuck!” Shizuo buried his face further into the mattress as his body spasmed. It shouldn’t feel this good- it was only lube! He hadn’t been touched at all, but he already felt as though he were being electrified. The lube ran slowly down Shizuo’s crack, licking each part of him on its descent, until it reached his testicles. There, it stopped briefly, pooling in the stubble of his pubic hair, before trailing down his shaft. “‘Zaya-”

 

Izaya’s other hand moved to Shizuo’s other cheek, pulling the pair apart far more than Shizuo originally had. Anything else Shizuo might have wanted to say was lost in a sea of groans and insincere threats, which only became more helpless when a set of teeth nipped at the seam of his arse and thigh.

 

“ _ Fuck _ -!”

 

“Touch yourself.” The command was spoken directly into Shizuo’s flesh, but left no room for disobedience. “Show me where you want me.”

 

“I… h-hate... yo-  _ hah! _ ” Another nip cut Shizuo off, reminding him not to speak such lies when in front of someone who could see straight through him. With a gulp that seemed to echo throughout the room, he slid the palm of his hand against his rear until his finger could tap against his twitching hole. “H-ere.”

 

“You’d like me to tap it?” Izaya laughed. “You’re so  _ boring! _ ”

 

Shizuo exhaled heavily at the thought of Izaya tapping and sliding his cock against him. His mind was clouded with confusion and lust, and though he definitely wanted more than  _ just that,  _ he couldn’t seem to formulate any other ideas.

 

“Fuck yourself with your finger, Shizu-chan.” Having read the situation perfectly, Izaya instructed Shizuo with a firm voice. “Show me.”

 

Unable to hold himself back, Shizuo squeaked. It was so  _ lewd,  _ and  _ wrong,  _ but that only made him want to do it more. Still, he didn’t want to look as though he were needy (which he was). “O-Or what?”

 

“Or what?” Izaya pulled himself away briefly, as if to demonstrate how cold and lonely Shizuo would be without him, then grazed his teeth down his thigh. “Or I’ll touch every part of you, but I won’t let you cum.”

 

Another squeak snuck out from Shizuo, and his finger pushed inside of him hastily. It tore a croaked plea from his throat, and he bucked his hips forward.

 

“Now, now, no need to rush!” Another chuckle vibrated against the now purpling skin of Shizuo’s thigh. “Don’t break other people’s property.”

 

Whether Shizuo heard or not was debatable, as his voice seemed to carry above the sound of anything else in the room. His hips rocked, slowly at first, as he finger himself, the motion allowing the tip of his weeping cock to drag against the sheets of the mattress. Even like this, the swirling of descriptionless emotion started to swirl with the pit of his stomach, edging him closer and closer to incoherency. His knees shook with the effort it took to stay upright, his muscles no longer wanting to listen to him despite his inhuman strength.

 

He was weak, so weak, and he’d never felt more human.

 

“Uh uh uh!” A wet slap brought Shizuo back from the edge as the skin of his cheeks started to sting. He stopped his movements immediately, two fingers stretching his hole wide for Izaya to see. 

 

“What?!”

 

“The only one who can make you cum is me, Shizu-chan.” The sing-song voice returned as something hard brushed against Shizuo’s fingers. “Should I shove it in now? You’re so kindly opening yourself to me, it would be rude not to!”

 

Against his better judgement, Shizuo’s fingers parted him further as Izaya’s cock pressed tenderly between them. He gasped, the anticipation almost too much to bear, and scrunched his eyes tightly closed. Somehow, his muscles managed to shift, and he pushed himself backward. “P...lease...”

 

“Too bad I don’t care about being polite!” Laughing as though he’d told the most hilarious joke in the world, Izaya pulled himself away. He moved onto the mattress beside Shizuo, and walked on his knees until he was in front of him.

 

Shizuo’s face rose up from the mattress, flushing hard and carrying an almost annoyed expression until he realised what was only centimetres away from his face.

 

“Is this what you want? My cock?”

 

Shizuo nodded.

 

Above him, Izaya smiled. His hand pumped his length slowly, teasing Shizuo more than himself. Shizuo’s eyes flicked from the tip of it to Izaya’s eyes and back again, and he licked his lips without realising. 

 

“You’re a bastard.”

 

“You’re a  _ slut. _ ”

 

Shaking, Shizuo lurched forward. His jaw dropped and his tongue reached out, desperate to make contact with the mirage of pleasure in front of him. He was close enough to smell the bitterness of Izaya’s precum, and yet, his efforts were for nothing and face buried into the mattress once more- his target nowhere to be found.

 

“Are you that desperate?” Izaya joked from near the pillows- no where near where he’d been a moment ago. Shizuo looked up at him with a murderous expression, no words able to describe how he was feeling. “Then fuck it properly.”

 

Angry, embarrassed, anxious, lustful, and so  _ desperately fucking hard,  _ Shizuo scrambled back onto all fours. He watched as Izaya spread his legs out in front of him, one hand gripping the base of his cock so that it stood upright, and beckoned Shizuo closer.

 

He was better than this, even Shizuo knew that, but there was nothing he could do to stop himself from crawling toward Izaya. Their eyes remained trained on each other, neither blinking nor looking away even as Shizuo dragged himself between Izaya’s legs. He paused only for a moment once his face was hovering over the elusive dick, and leaned himself down to lick the tip.

 

Izaya’s body trembled, but they stayed looking at each other. Though Shizuo had been instructed to fuck it, being allowed to lick it could simply be considered a reward for his good behaviour.

 

Unable to trust that Izaya wouldn’t move once again, Shizuo didn’t pause for long. He scrambled up his body and pinned the parasite’s free arm by his side, only to receive a  _ Shizu-chan is so dominant!  _ in reply. 

 

Without any hesitation or grace, he ground himself against the tip of Izaya’s cock, then sunk himself down on it heavily. His head was thrown backward with the force of it, a series of prayers and curses leaking out of him as his cock twitched and spasmed. There was no time to wait for him to adjust further, no time for further foreplay or technique. He was so close that it took everything he had to stop himself from spraying all over Izaya’s shitty smug face.

 

“Sh-Shizu-chan… So impati- _ ha _ nt _! _ ” Shizuo’s hips were already moving, riding Izaya’s cock as if it were the only thing he’d ever been born to do. 

 

The hand pinning Izaya’s to the mattress retracted, moving to his own aching cock as he pulled at it roughly. He was leaning backward on the other hand, slamming himself up and down the twitching length inside him as his muscles started to contract.

 

It was good, so good! This was everything and more and it couldn’t be wrong when it felt this fucking fantastic.

 

The nails of Izaya’s fingers ripped small rows of red on the tender skin between his thighs, parting them further so that Izaya could watch Shizuo fuck himself on his cock. He leaned forward, unable to stay still as his erection was being assaulted, just as Shizuo let out a guttural  _ sob _ .

 

“ _ ‘Zaya! _ ”

 

Hot, sticky droplets of cum dripped down Izaya’s neck and to his chest as Shizuo shuddered on top of him. His cock was squeezed relentlessly by the walls engulfing it, trying in vain to drag out a matching orgasm in the informant.

 

A second later, and Shizuo stopped moving. His body was alight with sensitivity, and it was almost painful for him to continue moving.

 

“I didn’t say you were allowed to cum.”

 

The voice was cold and devious, unable to hide its intent. Stuck in the afterglow and weak with relaxation, Shizuo was flipped onto his back and his arms were pinned down by his face.

 

“So don’t complain to much when you’re punished.” Izaya pulled himself almost entirely out of the abused hole, then slammed himself back in with such force that Shizuo couldn’t make a single noise. “But you can cry if you want. You know how much I love it when you cry,  _ Shizuo. _ ”

 

Another rough thrust, and Shizuo arched his back from the mattress. His eyes caught Izaya’s, and he whined despite his best efforts not to.

 

Like this, he was weak and Izaya was strong.

 

And he’d accept his punishment eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
